Disney Vacation: Take Two
by Blood Rose Knight
Summary: Another group of characters, new attracktions, and a lot of fun. Enjoy the show as the characters from Black Blood Brothers, Soul Eater, Hetalia, and two OC's go through their wild disney vacation. Website for visual refrence is up. Plus bonus pictures in Prussia's Album. All Hetalia unfotunatly. URL is on my profile page. Enjoy! Rated for Language. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Maxine: It's the moment you all have been waiting for... Disney Vacation: Take Two!

Josafina: But you haven't even finished the first one yet.

Maxine: I don't care I'm too hyped about this story to care. So here we go!

* * *

Chapter 1

Travle

~BBB~

Mimiko sat pashently waiting for take off. She still couldn't believe that her boss actually gave her a full paid vacation to disney. Wisht one exeption. She had to take Jiro and Katoru also, which ment that Sei and Cain were coming along as well, so obviously Zelmen was fallowing along. Mimiko tried to relax, but part of her knew that it just wasn't possible. Katoru kept asking when they were going to tak eoff which got on Jiro's nerves which then he started to get on Zelmen's nerves so eventually there whole party was in a uproar. "Would everyone please shut up?" Mimiko ylled which caused everyone on the private jet to shut up. It was rare to see Mimiko loose her top.

"What's wrong mimi?" Katoru asked the stressed brunett. She took a deep breath and sighed. She smiled at the young vampire.

"I'm just a little exited that's all." She said a warm smile crossing her face. Kator smiled back, small white fangs just peaking out from underneath his uper lip. 'This is going to be a long flight' Mimiko though to herself before lounging back in the comfy leather seats and falling to sleep.

~SE~

Maka was not perticualy exited about taking newbies on vacation with her and the gang. There names were Lilith Welsh and Kita Zepata. They were a fairly new weapon and mister pare at the DWMA. Kita was a long sword weapon, and Lilith was the mister, but she used Shara Briens for a weapon more then Kita because Kita also dubbled at Crona's weapon ever since Ragnorack was taken out of his body. Shara couldn't come on the trip though due to the fact she had a ton of homework for her algerbra class that needed to be done and she wasn't going to be able to get it done if she was off having fun at disney.

Maka examined the girls in the back of the van. Lilith or Lili as most of the people called her had caramel colored hair tied up into polytailes. She had gentle aura around her and wore a white blouse, and a pail pink skirt. She also had a stuffed rabbit dog thing in her bag at the moment. Kita was almost the complete opposite though, she had long red hair also in a pig tails,(Only because Maka and Lili he made her put her hair up earlier) she wore a black plade mini, a white t-shirt on with long grey thigh high socks and black boots, she also had a wierd grey arm gaurd thing and a red leather belt that had a gold cross dangling from it. She had tan skin, with dark grey blue eyes. She had a faint spanish ancsent. She said it was from her fathers side of the family. She spoke Spanish and Italian. Where Lili spoke Italian and French.

"What are you staring at?" Kita said focusing her cold eyes on Maka. Maka quickly turned away. She could faintly here Kita puting in her head phones and Objection by Shakira coming on. Kita had started to hum the song. The most obviouse thing to Maka though was the shy little extanged Kid and Lili had. It was quiet stange. Soul chuccled slightly.

"What," Maka asked her weapon partner. He smiled his shark teath at her.

"Staring at them isn't going to make them go away." Soul said and Maka could feel her face get hot.

"You know just cause I'm listening to music doens't mean I can't hear you." Kita piped in causing Maka and Soul to turn bright red. "Bastardos." Kita mumbled just low enough that they couldn't her her. Maka knew this was going to be a long car ride.

"I WILL SERPASS GOD!" Black *Star called out.

"Shut Up!" Eveyone yelled and then they were on the road.

~APH~

Arther still couldn't believe the stupid American had talked all of them to go on a vacation to disney. It just didn't make any sence. It didn't help the Kiku and Felicano had supported Alfred 100%, which ment that Loviono and Ludwig also agreed, so obviously Antoinio agreed, so did Gilbert and Francis. So obiously Mathew agreed, leaving Arther being the only one who though this was pointless and stupid.

"Bloody Wankers." Arther mumbled. He was sitting in between Alfred and Francis waiting for the plane to take off.

"Aww, don't be like that mon cherri," The french man said poking Arther in the face. Arther quickly slapped his hand away.

"Dude, don't be such a party pooper, were going to disney after all!" Alfred said in his normal obnoxious voice.

"Hey, Bastardos keep it down, I'm trying to fucking sleep!" Loviono called sitting behind them in between Antonio and Gilbert.

"Sorry," The three countries called back to the italian. Arther knew this was going to be a long flight, so he closed his eyes and driffted to sleep.

~BBB~

Jiro had no idea how he was going to servive here. The moment he got off of the plane he was scorched by the rays of the early morning sun. He got out his unbrella almost instaintly. This place was obviously not vampie friendly. "Aww, whats wrong silver blade, can't handle a little sun?" Zelmen taunted. Jiro clenched his teeth together. This was not going to be a very plesent vacation.

They started for the monorale that would take them to the busses. "Where are we staying again?" Sei asked Cain looking up at him with his sunglasses covoring his eyes.

"Ask Katoru he picked out the hotel." Cain said obviously not happy to be there. Sei looked at Katoru expecting a answer.

"Were staying at the Animation Resort." Katoro said smiling. Sei also smiled. The adults however all rolled there eyes. They weren't too keen on the idea of staying at a hotel with alot of cartoons but they let Katoru pick so they have to deal.

When they got to where the busses were there was no one there so they just hopped onto there bus to the hotel.

~SE~

They had left there car at the car rental place and were now on the bus for Disney's All Star Music Resort. There was also a large group of people from diffrent countries of the world behind them.

Soul quietly listened to the video they had playing. Telling them about all the stuff that was avalible to them at the hotel. He really didn't care. He was more focused on the way Kid was quietly observing Lili from the seat in front of him. Kita was listening to Mr. Saxobeat. Tsubaki was trying to keep Black *Star calm, and Liz and Patty were scoping out the guys in the back of the bus.

"think were going to live?" Soul asked Maka in a joking tone.

"I don't know Kita and Lili might make it hard." Maka said smiling.  
"Still can here you." Kita said not looking up from her nano touch screan. Maka gulped.

"How does she do that." She asked shaking her head.

"I don't know but it's creepy." Soul said. He couldn't be sure, but he though he saw the hint of a smile at the corner of Kita's mouth. This was deffinatly going to be a long trip.

~APH~

Fransic, Gilbert, and Antonio were already planing what they were going to do as soon as they got to the hotel. They were going to quickly clean up, go to the park with eveyone and flirt with all the girls they could. They were the imfamouse bad touch trio, after all.

"Stop doing that." Loviono complained from his seat next to his brother.

"Stop doing what?" Antonio asked him.

"Creepily planning you god damned tomano bastard." Lovi said puffing out his cheak slightly. He was so cute when he did that. Then he noticed two blonds in the front of the bus staring them down. Francis took the obertunity to try out his techniques on the american women. The two girls started blushing emidatly and hid back in there seats seeing they had been caugh. Oh ya this was going to be an awsome vacation.

~Narrorator~

And with they they all got dropped off at there hotels. This should be a intresting start to a very strange vacation.

* * *

Maxine: I love this

Josafina: I'm just glad you finally finished the first chapter.

Maxine: Shut up

Jiro: Blood Rose Knight doesn't own Black Blood Brothers

Kid: or Soul Eater

Loviono: Or Hetalia

Maxine: No I don't Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Maxine: I love this story!

Josofina: I've noticed

Maxine: Ok so here's the chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

Hotel

~BBB~

Zelmen looked around the hotel room he was staying in. Him and Mimiko were the only ones that didn't have to share a room. They were staying in the little mermaid. He really wasn't amused by the fact he was staying in a kids hotel, let alone in the girly part of the kids hotel. Zelmen sat on the bed that was adorned with little mermaid beding. He was staying in room 111, Jiro and Katoru were staying in room 236, Cain and Sei were staying in room 193, and Mimiko was staying in room 241. Zelman though maybe he could visit the young compromiser. He quickly though against it. She was probably freshing up before they went to there first park.

There was a faint knock on his door. "Yes," He called and he caugh the faint wiff of human blood.

"Your luggage is here sir," A quiet feminine voice said from outside the door. Zelmen got off the bed and answerd the door. Standing in front of him was a small girl with currly red hair, freckles, and emrald colored irises.

"Thanks," He said taking the bag from the girl. She blinked a few times before turning around and walking away. This might be a longer day then he though.

~SE~

"Ok eveyone calm down." Stine said holding the room assinement list high enough everyone else couldn't reach it.

"Would you just hurry up and tell us our rooms." Black *Star said crossing his arms and pouting slightly. Then out of the blue Lilith jumped up and grabbed the room assighnment list . She calmly walked over to where Kita was standing.

"Thanks Sorella," Kita said smiling at her step sister.

"No prob Sorella," Lilith said standing behind Kita to read over her sholder, which was a chalange because Kita was a good few inches taller then Lilith. The then opened up the list of rooms.

"Profeser Stine and Miss Marie in room 357 of the Calypso section," Kita said unfased by the teachers staying together.

"Soul and Crona are staying in room 211 of the Jazz Inn," Lilith said reading over Kita's sholder.

"Kid and Black *Star are staying in Rock Inn," Kita said still unemotional.

"Maka and Tsubaki are staying in room 175 of the County Fair section." Lilith said and Maka could have swarn that Kita had coughed 'bitch' when Lilith said her name.

"Liz and Patty are staying in room 192 of the Rock Inn,"

"And Kita and I are staying in room 244 of the Broadway Hotel." Lilith finished.

"Thankyou, but was taking the paper nessesary," Stine said looking at the girls with one eyebrow rasied.

"Or the comentary," Maka said crossing her arms.

"Yes it was." Lilith said smiling oh so innosently. Patty wasn't sure but she could have swore she was Kid blush slightly.

"and what comentary." Kita said glarring at Maka. Really Kita had no clue why she didn't like Maka but she didn't.

"Ok now eveyone go to there rooms and get ready. We leave in a half hour." Stine said and the kids were off room key/park tickets in hand.

~APH~

Alfred didn't know why he had set up the rooms the way he did, or why he had 4 per room but he did. He looked down at the paper nervously as he read off the room list.

"Me, Mathew, Arther, and Francis are all in room 331 of the Hoops Hotel. Ludwig, Gilbert, Kiku, and Yao are in room 232 of Touchdown. and Ivan, Antonio, Feli, and Lovi are in room 156 of the Surf's up secton."

"A. It's Mathew, Arther, Francis and I. B. Why am I with the bloody frog, and C. WHY THE BLOODY HELL AM I'M WITH THE BLOODY FROG!" Arther exclaimed pointing a finger at the French man.

"Awww, F.A.C.E. family moment." Gilbert said smiling. He would have taken a picture but he didn't feel like it right then.

"Shut up," All the members of the so called F.A.C.E. family yelled at the Prussian.

"Now, Now lets not get nasty~ Da" Russia said a dark aura surounding him. They definatly didn't like it when he was in a bad mood.

~No POV~

With that they all got ready for a day of encounter and enchantment, at the Animal Kingdom.

* * *

Maxine: Ok that's all I got for this chapter

Josafina: That was short

Alejandra: Definatly not your best work

Maxine: Shut up

Jiro: Blood Rose Knight doesn't own Black Blood Brother

Kid: or Soul Eater

Lovi: or Hetalia

Alejandra: I love you Jiro *Golmps Jiro*

Josafina: I love you Kid! *Gomps Kid*

Maxine: love you Mia Tomata~ *Glomps Lovi*

Boys: Not again!


End file.
